hawaii Suggit
by nimoetai
Summary: je réecris aujourd'hui car l'envie était là ! enfouie en moi ! certaines amies m'ont soutenues ! merci les filles merci ma Team !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Honolulu Hawaii 3 :42 AM, home McGarrett

Le silence est maître. Au loin, seul le bruit des vagues venant frapper les rochers, le perturbe.

Steve ne dort pas. Dans la nuit chaude et humide, allongé, torse nu, ne laissant apparaître que ses tatouages, il fixe de son regard de braise le plafond de sa chambre, il pense : « c'est pour elle que je suis revenue, elle en est la raison, je le sais ! ». « C'était elle la fille de mes souvenirs ! Comment ai-je pu.. Comment … Comment lui dire ? ».

Il se tourna vers la gauche pour regarder l'heure, son réveil affichait 3:46. Il alla pour prendre son téléphone quand celui-ci se mis à sonner, c'était Duke !

-« Steve, c'est Duke, il y vient d'avoir un homicide sur Kapiolani boulevard, le H50 doit intervenir»

- « Ok, j'appelle mon équipe, on sera sur place dans 15 minutes » (faut quand même le temps qu'ils se lèvent et viennent hein !)

Steve se leva d'un bond et tout en s'habillant appela Danny :

« Hey ! je viens d'avoir un appel de Duke, on doit se rendre sur kapiolani boulevard, il y a eu un homicide, alors prépare toi, fais ton brushing, j'arrive ! »

« Hmmmm, quelle heure est il ? … je te hais ! rétorqua Danny d'une voix encore endormie.

« Appelle Chin Qu'il nous retrouve là bas. Je préviens Kono. Et dis-lui de passer la prendre !» lui dit Steve avant de raccrocher. (plus fluet comme ça)

Steve raccrocha.

Il regarda un moment son téléphone, on pouvait percevoir le visage d'une femme. Les doigts de Steve tremblaient. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait de l'appeler le rendait-il nerveux ? Il se racla la gorge, d'un doigt tremblant appuya. La sonnerie retentit à ses oreilles, son cœur battait fort, cela lui parût une éternité.

- « Hey boss ! », la voix de Kono résonna dans l'oreille de Steve, « Steve, c'est toi ? »

- « Yeaa, euuhh, il y a eu un homicide sur kapiolani boulevard, on se retrouve là bas, j'ai prévenu les autres, Chin vient te chercher »

- « Encore un qui a mordu la poussière ! » s'exclama t-elle. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit la nuit ? Il faut que les criminels sachent que je suis une femme et j'ai besoin de mes nuits réparatrices ! (rires)»

- « Tu sais que tu es magnifique quelque soit l'heure ! »

- « Que dis tu ? j'ai pas entendu, encore le chien du voisin.. »

Steve, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, la peur l'envahit et lui dit simplement :

- « On se retrouve là bas »

- « Ok. »

Kono raccrocha.

Steve s'assit sur le canapé, et, pendant un moment, regarda le téléphone qu'il serrait dans sa main. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, lui le Navy Seal, lui à qui on avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions, à être un marine dans toutes les circonstances. Elle avait tout changé, elle avait changé le soldat qu'il était. Mais l'avait il été vraiment ? Il se rappelait de la petite fille de ses souvenirs. C'est grâce à elle qu'il avait pu endurer les entraînements difficiles et éprouvants, dans le froid, sous la pluie, sous la neige, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. A chaque étape, elle avait été là. S'il avait tenu c'était grâce à elle, pour elle, car il avait ce sentiment qu'elle serait fière de lui. Il la voyait partout, tout son être lui avait tenu compagnie durant ces années : son sourire, ses yeux, son visage, sa… Soudain le téléphone retentit, c'était Danno :

« Hey ! t'es où ? Dis-moi que tu es en chemin ? Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas réveillé version Marines, et insulté (la coupe de cheveux) alors que j'étais dans un merveilleux rêve mangeant une VRAI pizza avec une… »

« Quoi ? .. c'est ça tes rêves fabuleux ? manger une pizza ? faut qu'on discute toi et moi »

« Ne change pas de sujet, ne me dis pas que pour mettre un tee-shirt et ton satané pantalon cargo il te faut tout ce temps monsieur je prends une douche en 3 minutes ! »

« Quoi ? » Steve semblait halluciner. « Tu sais quoi ? A tout de suite Daniel ». Steve raccrocha, laissant Danny vert de rage.

Steve sortit, monta dans la voiture et alluma la radio, le regard perdu. En bruit de fond, on entendait la musique. Il retourna à ses pensées profondes et mélancoliques, il pensait à elle. Mais comment ne pas y penser? Elle était tellement belle, fougueuse, c'est elle qui aurait dû faire la Navy elle les aurait tous maté ces têtes brûlées. Tout à coup, son visage se figea, il monta le son, oh mon dieu ! Cette chanson, c'est sur cette chanson qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble pour fêter son entrée dans la police « _Into the mystic de Van Morrison_ », la même chanson durant laquelle il avait rencontré cette petite fille à la fête foraine sur Waikiki beach. Cette chanson, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Jamais.

Tandis qu'il roulait, les paroles de Van Morrison défilaient :

«_Nous étions nés avant le vent, Aussi jeunes que le soleil, Ere, le beau bateau était gagné, Tandis que nous naviguions dans le mystique, Hark, maintenant écoute les marins pleurer, Sens la mer et ressens le ciel, Laisse ton âme et ton esprit voler dans le mystique, Et quand ce cor de brume soufflera, je rentrerai, Et quand ce cor de brume soufflera, je veux l'entendre, Je n'ai pas à en avoir peur, Je veux faire danser ton âme bohème, De la même façon que dans les vieux jours, Et nous flotterons ensuite superbement dans le mystique, Et quand le sifflement du cor de brume soufflera tu sais, Que je rentrerai, Et quand le sifflement du cor de brume soufflera, je finirai par l'entendre, Je n'ai pas à en avoir peur, Je veux faire danser ton âme bohème, De la même façon que dans les vieux jours, Et ensemble nous flotterons dans le mystique, Allez chérie »._

_FLASHBACK_

_Ils s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant « La Mariana » et tous avaient répondu présents, Chin, Danny, Max, Kamekona et Catherine. Ils étaient tous là pour leur Kono, oui leur Kono, car c'était elle le cœur du H50 et chacun d'eux le savait. Steve se souvenait du moindre détail de cette soirée, comme si c'était hier qu'elle recevait son badge. Ce soir là, elle était somptueuse habillée d'une longue robe noire à fines bretelles en forme de cache cœur, sur le côté droit se dessinant de belles calligraphies japonaises d'une jolie couleur champagne. Elle avait orné ses cheveux lâchés noir ébène, d'une délicate fleur d'Hawaii. On ne voyait qu'elle, elle irradiait de par sa présence, de par son sourire. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'une jeune femme pleine de passion, un regard félin et un sourire à faire pâlir un défunt, à faire damner un saint. La chanson de Morrison commença à jouer et instinctivement Steve se leva et demanda à Kono de danser. Elle le regarda, lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main qu'il prit avec délicatesse en la conduisant sur la piste. Il la dévisagea, puis, d'un geste tremblant, mis son autre main sur sa hanche fine, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas une minute, ils étaient seuls au monde. D'un geste tendre, Steve étreignit Kono jusqu'à sentir la douceur de sa joue contre la sienne Leurs doigts se croisèrent, ils ne savaient quelle main était à l'autre, et dans un moment d'intense émotion Steve laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Kono la sentit, et avec sa spontanéité habituelle elle lui glissa à l'oreille, « laisse toi aller, je sais que sous tes airs de Navy Seal tu es tendre, je sais que cela te rappelle des souvenirs ». Kono faisait alors référence à son père, à la mort de sa mère et à sa sœur. Steve lui, savait que ce n'était pas dû à ce qu'elle croyait, mais il ne pouvait lui dire, il n'était pas seul : Catherine._ Sa voix était à la fois suave et fluette, en paradoxe avec les évènements traumatisants de sa vie._ Pendant ce court instant, il avait oublié Catherine, celle qui partageait sa vie, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, et tout au fond de lui il le savait. _

_Steve reprit ses esprits, il venait d'arriver chez Danny qui l'attendait avec son regard habituel insatisfait et négatif. Danny monta dans la voiture, il regarda Steve et sans que celui-ci puisse dire un seul mot : _

_« Toi et moi faut qu'on discute, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! C'est moi qui vais devoir discuter avec toi ! » Danny commença son laïus, Steve le regarda furtivement et démarra la voiture. _

_Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin une certaine agitation et les lumières des voitures de police. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Danny toujours aussi remonté contre Steve. _

_« Ok Danny, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé Danny ok, comment je dois t.. »_

_ « Alors les amoureux, vous vous chamaillez encore ? », c'était la voix de Kono._

_Elle était là, la silhouette fine, arborant son plus beau sourire. Steve se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, prit soudain d'une crise d'angoisse. Il venait de revivre avec elle un moment intense, intime et le seul fait de la voir l'ébranlait, il sentit son corps frémir, était-ce du désir ? Kono fit part à Steve et Danny des premiers éléments de l'enquête : « La victime est une femme, Fong a pu trouver son identité, elle s'appelle Michelle SUGGIT, 23 ans. C'est une européenne, elle est arrivée aux Etats Unis i ans et vit à Hawaii depuis un an. C'est deux femmes qui ont trouvé son corps en arrivant sur le coin habituel. Chin les a interrogé et a pu savoir que Michelle vivait en colocation avec une autre fille depuis quelques mois après avoir rompu avec son petit ami, un dénommé Slim. Elle ne la connaissait que sous le nom de Derby, c'est une fille qui ne dévoilait pas énormément sur sa vie privée. Max est là et il demande à te voir, Boss. »_

_Steve l'écoutait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager, de peur d'être démasqué il demanda à Danny de rejoindre Chin et de retourner au bureau pendant que lui et Kono rejoindraient Max. Danny fut étonné de cette directive surprenante puisque c'était lui son binôme. Il regarda Steve avec un léger sourire puis s'en alla rejoindre Chin. Ils avaient retrouvé Max qui leur demanda de les suivre à la morgue. Sur ces paroles, Steve venait de réaliser qu'il allait se retrouver seule avec Kono, instants rares et d'autant plus précieux à ses yeux. _

_Le trajet se fit bercé par le son de la radio. Tout en conduisant Steve la regarda furtivement, et, assailli pour son parfum enivrant, une multitude d'interrogations lui vint : qui était Kono ? que faisait-elle quand elle n'était pas avec eux ? Elle ne se livrait plus comme avant, elle avait changé, elle était à la fois présente et lointaine, enjouée et mélancolique, cette nuit là elle avait perdu une partie de son identité, cette nuit là elle avait perdu cette innocence, cette naïveté. Cette nuit là, il avait était tiraillé entre le lien de l'amour et le lien du sang, et il su que son cœur se briserait à jamais, que cette nuit, sa vie serait bouleversée à jamais. Tous s'étaient consacré à la douleur de Chin, la perte de sa femme fut une épreuve déchirante. Steve compris l'erreur ils avaient tous commis, ils n'avaient pas entendus les cris de douleurs de Kono, ils s'étaient simplement contenté de la savoir en vie. Steve réalisa qu'il devait aborder ce sujet avec elle, pour lui faire comprendre combien elle était précieuse pour le H50, combien elle l'était pour lui. Il prit une grande respiration et au moment au il allait se lancer elle lui prit la parole : _

_« Tu vas à la soirée de Danny ce soir ? je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous aie tous invité ! »_

_« Tu connais Danny, il doit y avoir anguille sous roche »_

_« Ce sera l'occasion de mettre une tenue sexy, d'être une vraie femme pour changer »._

_En disant ces mots, elle le regardait d'un air langoureux et sombre à la fois, en disant ces mots elle espérait, mais elle savait, elle savait que cela ne changerait rien, eux deux c'était impossible. Steve se racla la gorge, aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, muet, il la regarda simplement mais elle avait détourné la tête et fixait la route. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la morgue. Ce que Max avait à leur dire était d'une grande importance. « Commandant McGarrett, Lieutenant Kalakaua, ce que je voulais vous dire est bien moins important que la découverte que je viens de réaliser. Les premiers éléments laissaient à penser que le coup porté à la tête était la conséquence d'une chute sur une pierre faux ! elle a été assommée mais avant cela empoisonnée. Je me suis aperçu des marques au bout de ces doigts. Mais il y a un autre élément, elle était enceinte. » _

_Steve et Kono retournèrent au bureau retrouver Danny et Chin afin de mettre en lumière cette affaire. Sur le chemin du retour aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, on pouvait sentir toute la tension qui se dégageait entre eux, plus encore, une fusion imperceptible. Ils s'ignoraient pour mieux cacher leur amour. Ils le dissimulaient par peur de soi, de leurs propres sentiments, par peur de l'autre, par peur peut-être de trop s'aimer. Si seulement ils pouvaient se douter que l'amour véritable franchit toujours un point d'impossibilité, que l'amour n'est pas _à proprement parler une possibilité, mais plutôt le franchissement de quelque chose qui pouvait apparaître comme impossible, alors tout leur serait permis.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Sous ses airs de femme forte, généreuse, Kono leur portait à tous une attention de chaque instant, à cette nouvelle « Ohana » comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle était comme ça, d'une générosité discrète, impétueuse, fidèle et lorsqu'elle prenait une décision, c'était irrévocable. Mais sa « Ohana » avait faillit et aujourd'hui, elle savait au fond d'elle que le malaise était plus profond, elle avait été déchirée de tout son être, son âme pleurait silencieuse, on ne lisait en elle que douleur, une douleur muette. Ils l'avaient déçu.

Kono ne se doutait pas que son mal être avait été décrypté par Steve, comment l'aurait-elle deviner ? Même si au fond d'elle, elle le voulait, le désirait, ce n'était pas possible. Elle était effondrée, son cœur pleurait des larmes amères, « je ne peux pas continuer à souffrir, je suis trop malheureuse », ces mots, elle se les répétait inlassablement, quotidiennement, elle savait pourquoi, elle avait désespérément besoin de lui, elle était lié à lui. Elle se préparait pour la soirée, debout devant son miroir, «si seulement il voyait ce qui est en moi, si seulement il voyait la femme que je suis et pas seulement l'officier Kono Kalakua», elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, puis s'allongea et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura de tout son être, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré, mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pour qui ? Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains, mais ce n'était pas la peine de se cacher, elle pouvait pleurer ici, personne ne la verrait, seulement c'était devenu coutumier. La douleur était trop forte, trop violente, elle roulait sur son lit « j'ai mal, j'ai si mal, je veux mourir », ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux qui pleuraient mais tout son être, il se déchirait de part en part, se consumait. Elle ne pleurait pas que pour cette nuit là, sa douleur était féroce, elle l'a rongeait de l'intérieur, elle voulait tout s'arracher. Tout s'entrecroisait, l'amour, la haine, la colère, le pardon, elle voulait les faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait, elle ne disait rien mais elle leur en voulait. « Comment n'ont-ils rien vu ? Comment n'ont il rien deviné ? Ils disent que je suis importante pour eux, mais j'avais besoin d'eux, j'avais besoin d'eux », elle le répétait en criant, comme si le fait de le dire à haute voix pouvait apaiser sa douleur. « Il ne pouvait pas m'aider, mais eux aurait pu.. Ils auraient pu ! », Elle continua à pleurer sur son lit, le corps recroquevillé tel un fœtus.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Danny pour la soirée, tous étaient présents, à l'exception de Kono, l'ambiance n'était pas à l'exultation. Chin pensait que la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez Danny, sa femme était là, il avait le cœur lourd, Steve était rongé par ses pensées qui l'obsédaient, seul Kamekona était enthousiaste, il expliquait son idée sublimissime d'hélicoptère et selon lui il était le digne successeur du Boss d'Apple, Max, d'un air septique, l'écoutait. Danny essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, « j'ai commandé des pizzas, alors sortez vos portefeuilles ! », tous le regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Kono venait d'arriver. Elle avait essayé, par un maquillage léger, de cacher ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs, elle était souriante, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé plutôt. Elle étreint Max qui était venu l'embrasser, puis elle l'avait vu, elle était là, Catherine, à la fois son amie et sa rivale. Comment détester quelqu'un que l'on aime ? Comment pouvait elle rire, être complice, être confidente, de celle qui avait ses bras, ses caresses, ses nuits… Pour Kono, c'était devenu une mise en scène, elle jouait un rôle, un rôle qui lui collait à la peau, qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Elle connaissait le proverbe « soit proche des tes amis et plus proches de tes ennemis ». Elle voulait la détester, elle le voulait tant ! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, mais Cath n'était pas fautive, c'était lui ! Et là encore, elle perdait le combat, elle l'aimait alors qu'elle voulait tant le détester. C'est ce qui était le plus difficile, le détester, mais le voulait-elle ? Le pouvait-elle ? Elle avait envie de se perdre mais se perdre avec lui, elle lui en voulait, lui en voulait de na pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir dit, de n'avoir rien fait. La frontière entre l'amour et la haine était infime, imperceptible et Kono le savait, elle savait que cela allait être son plus douloureux combat. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, même pas à Chin, son cousin, plus encore son confident, comment pouvait elle lui dire ? lui qui était encore en proie aux douleurs de la perte de sa femme, son âme sœur, elle aurait été trop cruelle, puis c'était lui, c'était Steve. Ces mots firent résonance dans la tête de Kono, elle prit conscience que son amour pour Steve aurait indubitablement un impact sur l'équipe. Il était le Boss, leur Boss, mais peu importe, son amour était trop fort, et pendant un instant elle s'abandonna à son fantasme, elle s'autorisait à le rêver. Chin alla vers elle, « hey ! A quoi penses tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu es perdue dans tes pensées ? », « A rien d'important », lui répondit Kono. Chin la regarda et lui sourit, il savait qu'elle lui mentait, il la connaissait. Il ne tenta pas de la questionner, il savait que sa seule présence à ses côtés lui faisait comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. « Et toi couz, tu tiens le coup ? La dernière fois.. », Elle s'arrêta, ils s'étaient compris, il se sourirent et retournèrent prés des autres.

Seul Steve, sur la terrasse, bière à la main, se perdait dans ses pensées, il repensait à elle. Puis, il sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par la taille, il se retourna et l'espace d'un instant. « Non je rêve encore ! », se dit-il. « Steve, qu'as-tu ? Depuis quelque temps je te sens loin », lui dit Cath, « loin, mais je sui là Cath », « ne joue pas avec les mots, tu sais ce que je veux dire, la nuit parfois je me réveille et tu n'es plus là, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes », « non, je vais bien Cath », « espérons que ce que tu dis soit vrai », Cath, se colla contre sa poitrine le regard triste. Steve, l'enlaça, lui aussi le regard abattu, au loin, il pouvait la voir rire, Kamekona avait dû dire encore une énormité, il se mit à sourire « On retourne avec les autres ? », « Vas-y toi, je vous rejoins dans 5 minutes », Cath le regarda et partit rejoindre les autres.

Steve était toujours sur la terrasse, le buste penché sur la rambarde, « hey Boss, tu joues encore au Seal solitaire ? », cette fois-ci c'était elle, « on trinque, même si la tienne est presque vide, (elle faisait référence à sa bière), la nuit est belle ce soir », son regard se perdait sur la jetée. Steve la regardait langoureusement, et avec des yeux tendres lui dit, « tu es tout aussi belle que cette vue ce soir », « juste ce soir ? », lui dit Kono d'un air amusé, Steve savait qu'il avait laissé passé l'occasion de lui parler dans la voiture, « tu sais on a jamais vraiment parlé de cette nuit là », Kono eu l'air grave, un regard noir. Steve poursuit, « je sais que tu dois penser que l'on a, que je n'ai pas… », Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, il espérait qu'elle l'aiderait, avec un regard, un sourire, mais non, elle n'avait aucune réaction, elle se tenait debout, figée, comme si son corps était devenu de la pierre. « Kono, tu.. », « que veux tu Steve ? Qu'attends tu de moi ? Que je t'aide ? Que je te dise que c'est oublié ? Que je te dise que je te pardonne ? C'est ça ? Tu veux m'entendre te dire que je t'ai pardonné », elle avait le regard noir, Steve sentit son cœur se glacer, « tu veux l'entendre pour te donner bonne conscience, parce que ça fait mal à ton petit cœur ? », « t'es un peu dur », lui dit Steve, « un peur dur ! », lui rétorqua Kono en haussant la voix, oui elle l'était, « qu'est ce que tu crois, que je suis une éponge, que je peux tout absorber, tout encaisser », les mots étaient violents, le ton était cassant, tous les regardaient. Kono jeta un œil et les vit, tous, le regard vers elle, « je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée », elle rentra, posa sa bière, « pardon Danny, pardon vous tous », elle se dirigea vers la porte et la fit claquer. Cela en était trop pour elle, son amour et son amertume grondaient dans son fors intérieur, elle savait qu'elle l'avait laissé avec sa culpabilité, ce sentiment la réconfortait, l'amour qu'elle lui portait n'excusait pas tout.

Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, cherchant à comprendre, sachant qu'eux aussi avaient une part de responsabilité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Danny

« Ce qu'il s'est passé … je lui ai parlé de cette nuit là, il le fallait, elle n'est plus.. elle a changé Danny », lui dit Steve d'un air désemparé

« Je sais, mais c'était peut être pas le meilleur moment »

« Ce ne sera jamais le meilleur moment Danny »

Il était anéanti, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de Kono. Tous étaient devenus silencieux, on pouvait lire sur le visage de Catherine une gêne, malgré l'acceptation au sein de cette famille, elle ne faisait pas partie du H50, quelque chose de puissant les unissait.

Chin prit à part Steve, « tu devrais lui parler », « c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire Chin », lui répondit Steve, Chin le regarda d'un air grave, « tu ne pourras pas avancer tant que tu continueras à te mentir à toi-même. Steve, c'est plus qu'une évidence, sa colère va au-delà de cette nuit là, j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre », Chin allait poursuivre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Catherine, « on en rediscutera », Chin les laissa.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Steve tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, il bouillait tel un volcan qui allait rentrer en éruption, il ne pouvait tolérer cette situation, il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle le repousse, il tenta de l'appeler sur son téléphone mais en vain, laissa d'innombrables messages comme si le fait de l'avoir assailli d'appels justifiait sa conduite. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas.  
Le lendemain, il arriva au bureau et comme chaque matin depuis le décès ce sa femme Chin était déjà là, il regarda Steve, « elle est partie », « que veux tu dire parelle est partie ? », Chin appuya sur le bouton du répondeur, « je vais m'absenter pendant quelques temps, j'ai besoin de faire le point, j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis et ou je vais, ne cherchez pas à me joindre, je vous embrasse », la voix de Kono semblait calme et déterminée. Ce message avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Steve, l'idée de ne plus la voir et ce pour une durée indéfinie lui était insoutenable, il chercha un coupable, s'agitant de droit à gauche, puis compris que le seul coupable c'était lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les premiers jours, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la porte, il espérait la voir surgir et leur dire avec son beau sourire « je vous ai bien eu ! », mais cela n'arriva pas. Tous les jours la même image l'obsédait - assise dans son bureau, se tortillant les cheveux, devant son écran- et son absence le pesait. Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour l'équipe, ils réalisaient la place qu'elle occupait, qu'elle avait prise, sans le savoir elle-même.

Ils avaient quelque peu mis de côté l'affaire de la jeune Michelle, ils avaient piétiné volontairement, mais un rappel à l'ordre du gouverneur eu son effet. Le coupable était le colocataire du petit ami de Michelle, le jeune homme était tombé amoureux d'elle et ne pouvant tolérer ce qu'elle était obligé de faire à cause de Slim, alors il l'avait tué, si elle ne pouvait être à lui, elle ne le serait plus pour personne.

Profitant de l'absence de Danny qui s'était rendu chez son avocat, Chin devait saisir cette occasion pour reprendre la conversation où il l'avait laissée lors de la soirée. Il suggéra donc à Steve de s'arrêter prendre une bière. « Steve, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien depuis l'incident avec Kono, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire », Steve le coupa, « tu as des nouvelles ? elle t'a appelé ? elle ne répond pas, son portable est constamment sur répondeur ». « Steve, cette nuit là, cette nuit où.. », Chin avait la voix gonflée, « tu sais, vous avez été pour moi des frères, vous m'avez épaulé, accompagné dans ma peine, et on a pas vu qu'elle aussi elle avait souffert, on a pas vu qu'elle aussi cette nuit là, elle avait perdu quelque chose, la confiance qu'elle nous portait » Tout en écoutant Chin, Steve réalisait le fossé qui s'était dressé entre Kono et eux mais surtout entre Kono et lui. « J'ai autre chose à te dire, je n'ai pas oublié cet été 92, je sais ce qui s'est passé ». Steve le regarda d'un air hébété, « oui Steve, reprit Chin, je t'ai vu avec cette jeune fille, ne refais pas la même erreur ». Sur ces paroles, Steve ferma les yeux, ils restèrent un moment là, comme deux êtres perdus.

Assis dehors sur le banc, contemplant la mer, Steve repensait aux paroles de Chin, il avait perdu trop de temps, il prit son téléphone, appuya, raccrocha, appuya, raccrocha, il le fit encore et encore jusqu'à poser son téléphone. Si elle décrochait, que lui dirait-il ? « tu me manques, reviens », ou encore, « je ne peux pas concevoir cette vie sans toi », ou simplement « pardon ». Ils s'étaient déjà disputés auparavant mais un sourire, un « t'es la meilleure kono » suffisait toujours, alors que cette fois-ci c'était sérieux, elle avait montré une telle agressivité, une telle rage, que de simples mots ne suffiraient pas à la faire revenir. Steve alors revu la scène :

_Flashback _

Kono était sortie de l'appartement après la violente dispute d'avec Steve. Il l'a suivi dans la couloir, « Arrête Steve, ne fais pas ça, ne complique pas les choses ». Elle poussa violemment la porte et pris les escaliers, Steve l'emprunta à son tour, son cœur se mit à s'emballer frénétiquement, l'appelant simplement « Kono », deux étages plus bas, elle le regarda, « je veux que tu cesses immédiatement, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ni du H5O, vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi tu m'entends ! je te hais comme jamais je n'ai haïs personne, à cause de toi je ne suis plus moi, à cause de toi .. regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! », la voix de Kono résonnait dans l'escalier, Steve ne répondait pas, sa main tremblait, il était anéanti par ses mots qui sifflaient dans son oreille, elle enchérit avec un ton amer et haineux, « à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus H50, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus Kono, à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis l'ennemie », « mais Kono, on peut parler, on peut .. », « va au diable Steve », elle descendit les marches et un claquement de porte se fit entendre, elle était partit.

Steve tomba genoux à terre, et émis un cri de douleur, « Noooo… » comme si son corps recevait une décharge de 3000 volts, il était fou de douleur laissant échapper dans des sanglots « Non, Kono, non, je t'en prie…, je t'en supplie Kono… ». Steve devait la retrouver, il le fallait ou elle serait perdue à jamais dans les abîmes de l'enfer, il la perdrait à tout jamais.


End file.
